


Something's Rotten in the State of Vermont

by orphan_account



Series: Friends to Lovers Verse [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Booksmart (2019), House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bisexual Duncan, Bisexual Gigi, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jewish Gigi, Oblivious Duncan, Past Character Death, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Outtake from the 5 times fic of Gigi and Duncan visiting her dad. Gican take on a ski weekend in Vermont.





	Something's Rotten in the State of Vermont

**Author's Note:**

> The plot and characters of House of Cards belong to Neflix. Booksmart (2019) belongs to United Artists Releasing. I used scenes from The Year of Spectacular Men (2018).
> 
> The OC Viv bears a resemblance to Murder House Viv but is younger. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This will make more sense if you read the 5 times fic first.

Ernie gets Duncan and Gigi to the airport just in time for them to catch their plane to Vermont.

They’re flying commercial (first class, of course; they’re not animals) because Gigi ranted at Duncan for a week about private jet use and climate change. Rather than debate the size of his carbon footprint, he took the easy way out and booked the commercial seats.

The hour and thirty-five minute flight is made bearable by the tranquilizers Gigi pops while they’re taxiing on the runway. When her eyes slide shut, Duncan makes sure that her neck pillow is in place and settles in with a copy of the MIT Technology Review. The silence is blissful. 

If he reaches across the aisle to clutch her limp hand the few times they have turbulence, Gigi’s too gorked to notice.

A scuffle at the baggage claim and a half hour drive later, they arrive at Bolton Valley Resort. Gigi’s dad, Peter, has kept a cabin in the ski village since they were kids.

This invitation to spend the holidays is an olive branch of sorts.

Gigi’s been avoiding Peter since pictures surfaced of him with a younger woman on the set of his latest indie film project in L.A. 

Duncan understands Gigi’s reluctance to acknowledge Peter's new girlfriend—like speaking her name would be a betrayal to her mother's memory—but how long did she expect her dad to stay alone? It's been five years. 

Unlike Duncan's mother, Peter’s too much of a social creature to bury his grief for his dead spouse in his work forever.

\-- 

Duncan pulls their rental car to a stop outside of the cabin and sees Peter run out on the deck, waving his arms wildly. He’s wearing nothing but a speedo and a toque on his bald head.

It's nice to know that some things never change. 

“Kids!” Peter hollers at them. “You’re here! Come on, come on, the jacuzzi’s hot!”

Gigi looks at Duncan with pleading eyes. “Do we have to?” 

“Oh, yes. I didn’t watch you fight that woman for the wrong suitcase just to turn around and leave,” he responds, reaching over to unbuckle her seatbelt. “Out you go. Out of the car.” 

She glares at him and pouts, “I hate you.”

Duncan kisses her forehead. “Your life is meaningless without me. Oh, look! He’s jumping up and down now. I think I just saw ball sack.”

Gigi wails brokenly as he laughs and laughs.

\--

As expected, Gigi’s introduction to _Vivienne_ does not go smoothly. The woman is a no-nonsense concert cellist who’s exactly their age. She’s curt and dismissive and the third time she scoffs at Peter’s reference to his horoscope, Duncan has to physically hold Gigi back.

He tries to steer them toward neutral ground by asking about Peter’s success with nut-based cheese making, but Vivienne’s also not a fan of that. 

Duncan turns to alcohol then, in desperate need of lubricant to save him from the dry fuck of the evening ahead.

Relief comes from an unexpected source. 

He’s pushing his dinner of steamed vegetables and quinoa around, avoiding everyone’s eyes, when a knock sounds on the cabin door.

Peter beams at Gigi across the table. “I hope you don’t mind, Pumpkin, but I took the liberty of having a Hanukkah present delivered.”

“What?” Gigi asks, taking a swig of her wine. “I thought we weren’t doing gifts this year in protest against the disgusting greed of consumerist culture?”

Vivienne snorts nastily, “your best friend is a Shepherd and you’re concerned about economic practices?”

Duncan flashes her his teeth. “Gigi’s been trying to reform us since the third grade.” 

Vivienne opens her mouth to respond but the door swings open then, revealing one windswept Madison Montgomery. The model slash actress cocks her hip and says, “surprise, bitch. This gift doesn’t come with layaway.”

Gigi’s out of her seat and sprinting across the room to wrap her up in a crushing hug. “What are you doing here?!” she breathes. “I thought you were still filming in Saint-Tropez?”

Madison smiles sweetly and brushes Gigi’s hair out of her face. “Peter told me I might get to see Duncan on skis and that was something I just couldn’t pass up.”

Duncan grimaces at the blonde. They’ll never be friends (they figured that out early on), but they tolerate each other for Gigi’s sake. He raises his glass of scotch at Madison and tells her, “I don’t know what you’re insinuating, Maddie. I’m a natural at sports.”

Madison rolls her eyes at the nickname and closes the door behind her, herding Gigi back into the dining room. As dinner resumes, with an extra plate for Madison’s three carrots, the tension in the room breaks. 

Vivienne, now,_‘oh, call me Viv,’ _is endlessly interested in Madison’s job.

Duncan squeezes Gigi’s knee in support under the table and sits back to let someone else carry the conversation.

\-- 

Duncan wakes up in a guest bedroom the next morning with a raging hangover.

After dry heaving over the toilet for a solid ten minutes, he stumbles downstairs looking more than a little worse for wear. Peter chuckles at his appearance and silently pushes a mug of coffee into his hands. Duncan's always liked Peter.

Gigi molds herself to his side and strokes his cashmere sweater. “Cheer up Dee Dee, we've got a long day on the slopes ahead of us. I can't wait to see this natural talent of yours.”

Oh, Jesus Christ. He’d forgotten about the skiing. 

Duncan swallows his mouthful of coffee with a painful gulp and, in an automatic gesture, raises his free hand to squeeze the back of Gigi’s neck. When he lifts his eyes from the top of her head, he catches Madison frowning at him. She looks away when she notices his attention and resumes typing out a text message.

_Weird_. Maybe cable knit sweaters are out this season? 

He doesn’t think too much of it. He’s too busy wondering whether the fall from the chairlift will lightly maim or kill him.

Better not risk it.

\--

After paying for their lift passes and equipment rentals, they all meet at the top of a black diamond run. 

Peter pulls his ski googles down and asks, “are you sure you can ski, Duncan? We can start with something simpler if you’re a beginner.” 

Madison’s snicker and Viv’s pitying look have Duncan saying, “nope. No, I’m good. Been skiing for years.” Gesturing with his ski pole he suggests, “but you guys go on ahead, I’m going to stretch a little bit. Don’t want to pull a hamstring.”

“Well, okay then. Last one down the hill’s a rotten egg!” Peter shouts. He slaps Madison on the back, making her wobble in her ski boots and bolts off down the hill.

Madison looks at Gigi through her stylish sunglasses and asks, “are you coming, babe?”

Gigi stops trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue and closes her mouth with a snap. She looks adorable with her runny nose and pink cheeks. If Duncan weren’t terrified of shifting his weight, he’d grab his phone and take a picture. 

A distracted smile flits across Gigi’s face. “No, it’s ok. You go. You’re a better skier than I am anyways. I’ll wait for Duncan.”

“Fine,” Madison snaps. “Hey, Viv. You think you can keep up?” With a saucy hair toss at the other woman, she stamps herself around in a circle and takes off after Peter. Vivienne’s hot on her heels.

Now that they're alone, Gigi’s eyes are clear and evaluating as she takes in Duncan’s shaky stance. “You don’t have to do this, you know? We can turn around right now and go back to the chalet. You’ve never skied a day in your life.”

Duncan blows out a breath that fogs in the cold air. “Nope. I’ve dug this hole too deep. I feel like I’ll suffer a crippling blow to my ego if I don’t.”

“Your toxic masculinity is noted. Bill would be so proud.”

“Shut up. Shut. Up. Just tell me what I have to do.”

Gigi does her best, but he still goes down several times while trying to master the French fry to pizza transition with his skis.

He’s sprawled on his ass, groaning in pain when a deep voice questions, “sir, are you alright?” Duncan turns his head and sees salvation in the form of a ski patrolman.

Salvation’s name is Chet.

“He’s fine,” Gigi says, "he’s having a moment."

Chet looks unconvinced. “Are you sure? If you’re hurt, sir I’m required to take you to the base for medical attention.”

Those sweet, sweet words have Duncan letting out a particularly pitiful moan. He gasps, “yep. You’d better do that.”

In a matter of moments, Duncan’s hauled onto Chet’s sled and strapped in. He grins the entire time. 

Gigi looks unimpressed. She pokes his chest with the handle of her ski pole and hisses, “while I'm really proud of you for going after that dick, bailing on me is notcool!”

Duncan furrows his brows. He hadn’t even noticed if Chet was attractive or not. Glancing forward at the guy’s ski pants clad ass, he has to agree with Gigi’s assessment. _Huh_.

“You’ll be fine,” he tells her. “I’ll see you at the bottom.”

Chet finishes radioing the chalet and starts gliding forward with Duncan in tow on the sled. They pick up speed quickly.

His whoop of joy drowns out Gigi’s obnoxious shout. “Remember to relax your throat when you suck his dick, so you don’t throw up again!” 

\-- 

For having such a douchey name, Chet’s kind of awesome.

He takes Duncan down the hill with ease, dodging snowboarders and skiers alike. He even laughs at Duncan’s lame _‘I bet you get a lot of guys on their backs_._’ _

God. Has he always been so fucking awkward?

Chet graciously lets the comment die and accepts his offer of a beer in the chalet. It’s the least Duncan can do after Chet saved him from potential injury and embarrassment.

Grabbing their drinks, they settle in at a table near the back of the lodge and make small talk. For lack of much of a personal life, Duncan finds himself talking about Gigi. He doesn’t realize how much until Chet smiles disappointedly and asks, “so how long have you guys been together?”

Duncan chokes on his pilsner. “What? Me and Gigi? No, we—we’re best friends. Her girlfriend’s here with us this weekend.” 

Chet scratches his nose and frowns. “Really? That’s…interesting.”

Peter and Viv come through the doors to the chalet then. They’re followed closely behind by Madison and Gigi. Duncan asks Chet about himself and pays halfhearted attention to his answers while he watches the group settle in at the bar.

Peter raises his glass in a toast and says something that makes Gigi look upset. When everyone’s finished clinking their glasses Duncan hears her say, “this is how you tell me that you’re selling the cabin? Why? It was mom’s favourite place.”

Peter looks at his daughter nervously. “Well, we only come here once a year. Viv thought it might be better to find a house someplace warmer. Something we could use year-round.”

Gigi's voice carries clearly across the room as she yells, “oh, and just because Viv says so, you better do it! Is that it! I love how you’re so ready to spit on mom’s memory for a piece of tight ass!”

She storms out then, hopping off of her stool without a backwards glance. 

Madison doesn’t follow her. She orders another martini and says, “yikes, someone’s mercury is in retrograde.” A manicured hand pats Peter on the back. “I think that sounds like a great idea, Peter. Are you thinking of buying here or someplace tropical?”

Duncan blinks. What the actual fuck?

He turns his gaze back to Chet and finds the other man looking at him knowingly. “Hey you better go,” he murmurs. “It seems like Gigi could use a friend.”

Duncan’s heart thumps irregularly in his chest. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

\--

Gigi’s laying in a snowbank drinking wine when he finds her. The red rims of her eyes give away that she’s been crying.

Laying down beside her, he holds his hand out for the bottle. Gigi passes it over wordlessly. Her head settles heavily against his shoulder as he takes a swig.

“Jesus. You couldn’t have picked the red?”

Sad brown eyes drift up to meet his. “It’s cold out. You’re supposed to chill white wine.”

Duncan shrugs. “Can’t argue with that.”

They cuddle for a while, staring up at the stars, before he asks, “do you want to talk about it?”

Gigi shakes her head no. “Just hold me for a little while?” 

Duncan presses his lips into her hair and whispers, “you got it, Buck.”

\-- 

In a horrid repeat of the day before, Duncan wakes up with a raging headache. Thankfully, the urge to vomit is not as strong.

Cracking his eyes open, he sees the wallpaper in the living room and realizes that they must have hauled themselves inside for more liquor when they ran out of wine. Grumbling near his chest has him looking down and into Gigi’s sleeping face.

She looks like a mole rat; all sleep wrinkly and pink. It's the best. 

He bites the tip of her nose and is rewarded with a, “_Dee Dee dooooon’t_.”

Cold fingers creep under the hem of his shirt and press against his ribs. Duncan inhales a sharp breath. “_Oh_. It’s on now.”

Cradling the back of her head in one hand, he rolls them off of the couch and onto the floor with a thud. Gigi lets out a shriek as his other hand digs mercilessly into her armpit. 

They roll around for a bit, giggling and going for each other's ticklish spots until the opening of the front door has them pulling apart. Standing up, they find Madison unlacing her designer boots. She’s wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

“Did you sleep somewhere else?” Gigi asks.

Madison looks up at her innocently and smiles. “Yeah, we stayed at the bar pretty late drinking. I crashed in the back room there with Vivienne. She knows the manager.”

Duncan sees Gigi’s eyes narrow. “Was dad with you?”

Madison shrugs. “He was pretty shattered. He stumbled home sometime during the tequila shots.”

As if summoned by the mention, Peter appears at the top of the stairs. “Uh, my head,” he groans. Madison gestures at him as if to say, ‘there you go.’ He just finishes reaching the last step when the front door opens again.

Vivienne pushes inside, hair a mess and visibly crying.

Duncan squints at her, “woah, Viv. On a scale of one to wrecked, how hungover are you right now? I feel like ass, but _wow_.”

Vivienne ignores him. She looks at Peter and says in a wobbly yet determined voice, “Madison and I slept together.” 

Madison runs a hand over her mouth and mutters, “are you serious right now?”

Peter gapes at Vivienne for a moment and then explodes, “what the fuck?! You slept with my daughter’s girlfriend?”

Gigi’s vibrating with anger. “Oh you’re fucking kidding me!" she spits, getting right in Vivienne's face. "You slept with Madison! Trying to turn my dad into a normal wasn’t enough? You had to fuck my girlfriend too?” 

Vivienne sobs. “Contrary to what you might think, Gigi, I’m not out to get you. I love your father.” She looks at Madison and says, “no offense, but now that I’m not blackout drunk, I am incredibly unattracted to you.” 

"Yeah right," Madison sneers. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Peter repeats. “How could you two do this! How could you fuck each other!”

Madison waves a bored hand in the air. “Well technically—”

Peter cuts her off. “Technically what! Did you put your fingers in her vagina?!”

“DAD!” Gigi wails. She fists her hands in her hair and pulls. “Don't talk about vaginas! She could have been my stepmother!”

Vivienne and Madison both try to talk at once.

Peter moves over to Gigi and pulls her into his chest. Taking a deep breath, he bellows over the noise, “I DON’T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW. THE MOUTAIN TOP TAI CHI CLASS IS MEETING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES AND MY BALANCE IS TOTALLY OFF!” Panting, he rubs Gigi’s back for a moment and then whispers, “I think the two of you should leave.”

Duncan puts a hand on his shoulder in solidarity and says, “don’t fuck each other on the way out.” 

Madison laughs cruelly. “And there’s Duncan. Always running to Gigi’s rescue. Too bad you’re too in love with her to find someone who can stand you for longer than it takes to nut.” 

The insult has Gigi pulling away from her dad and moving in front of Duncan. Like she's shielding him. Duncan grabs her hand and squeezes. Gigi returns the pressure and snarls at Madison, “get out. And don’t come back.”

\--

Duncan breaks up Gigi and Peter’s pity party around noon. If he let them, they’d stay curled on the couch in their blanket cocoons until the New Year.

“Alright Levines," he barks, "that’s enough.” He walks over to them and holds out the tumblers of plant-based egg nog and rum in his hands. They both take one, grimacing at the contents.

“We’re going to drink our feelings away like Shepherds. If you go an hour without sniffling, I’ll put Mamma Mia on.”

Peter sighs, “at least Viv didn’t convince me to sell my macrame collection. _Ugh_. I’m going to have to smudge the L.A. house to get rid of her bad energy. What a mess.”

“At least you didn’t give three years of your life to someone incapable of genuine human emotion,” Gigi pipes up.

Duncan gives them both pointed looks until they take a sip of their drinks.

“Fuck ‘em,” he says. “You’re better off without them. Remember, the problem is never you.”

Gigi looks at him affectionately over the lip of her glass. Duncan feels something warm shoot through his stomach. 

Pink lips curl up invitingly. “Yeah, fuck ‘em.”

Special thanks to Cat_Prince and Nuke for the edits <3


End file.
